


Games

by SatisfiedImmoralist



Series: Mergana Fluff-Shots [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedImmoralist/pseuds/SatisfiedImmoralist
Summary: The one where they find a rather innovative way to study.





	Games

 

_This was a bad idea._

  
This was a really, really _bad_ idea, Merlin thought as he cursed himself for the fiftieth time in a span of 20 minutes. He's sure that his brain had stopped functioning when Morgana had suggested the outrageous idea of strip-studying (It was a name cooked up by Merlin) for their exams. They had decided to quiz each other on their subjects as one person had to take off a piece of clothing for every question answered right by the other.

Morgana was sitting across him with a cat-like smile on her face as she eyed him up like she would a white chocolate mousse. He probably didn't look very different from said dessert as he was half naked, well, three-quarters naked, to be honest, as he was clad in only his boxers.

  
His temporary rival, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly content and confident with herself in a pair shorts and tank top. Which was no surprise, since she still had the cover of four items of clothing.

  
He shivered a bit from the cold, and immediately felt a warm, soft palm caress his cheek.

"There, there, baby, don't worry. As soon as I win I'm going to warm you up really well... as your consolation prize." came the seductive whisper of Morgana's voice.

 

Despite being severely tempted by said consolation prize, he wasn't one to give up so easily, even if he seemed to be on the verge of losing.

 

"Too cocky too soon, Morgana? It's my turn to answer now, I can still turn the game around."

"Just as you've been doing so far?", Morgana smirked.

 

"At least I'm playing fair."

 

"And when did I cheat?!"asked Morgana, incredulously. 

 

"Well, you've been... distracting me."

 

"Distracting you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yes, you peeling off any item of clothing is distracting." Merlin nodded.

 

"You're acting like this is all my fault."

 

 _Of course it was her fault,_ Merlin thought, as he recalled the way she had slowly unbuttoned her shirt before suggestively wriggling out of it.

 

He immediately shut the thought down, hoping his brain would decide to be helpful for once and help him remember answers instead of bombarding him with images of Morgana.

 

As if God had heard his plea, he found himself answering the next question correctly, along with the one after that, leaving his lovely partner adorned in nothing but her undergarments - A lacy plunge bra and similar panties. Despite his attempt at remaining smug, he found that he could hardly tear his eyes off. Morgana was sitting with her arms folded across her chest, visibly annoyed at him gaining the upper hand.

 

"Aww why the aggro, darling? This is a fair game after all. And you look beautiful like this. Absolutely delectable." He said with a smirk which looked unfairly attractive on him, in Morgana's opinion.

 

"I'll show you delectable!" Morgana stood up and with the speed of a panther, pounced on him to capture his lips in a fierce kiss. Merlin's widened his eyes in surprise before closing them gently and kissing her back. After having her fill of him, Morgana pulled back to see his well-snogged face and smirked in satisfaction.

 

Merlin's swollen lips curled up slowly, "Now I'm quite sure that certainly counts as cheating."

 

"Game over." She began nibbling her way down his chin and neck.

 

"No it's not, we still had a few more questions to go."

 

"It's over because I said so." She stopped at his Adam's apple to speak, before attacking that spot with vigour, having every intention to leave a mark.

 

"You're bossy." Merlin said playfully as he too began to take advantage of the situation to explore his companion's luscious body.

 

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Came Morgana's cheeky reply followed by a wink. Merlin's squeezed her backside in affirmation before sliding a hand behind her neck to drag her down for another kiss.

* * *

 


End file.
